Escape to the Stars
by WolfgangMark
Summary: Takes place right after Max busts the mutant kids out of the institute. This is a perspective of a boy who is part Arctic Fox and ends up only God knows where. Be sure to read and review.  I did made it M but I'm gonna change it to T, we're mature right?
1. Slip, fall, get back up and what!

**Authors Notes/Disclaimers for Chapter One and most likely the other chapters:  
**

**- This fan fiction takes place at the end of the first book. Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment by James Patterson AND I do not own the Maximum Ride series, plot, characters, and quotes. So far in chapter one, I mentioned Max, Angel, and Jeb but them being unknown to my character.**

**- There is a quote from some show or movie that I forgot but if you know it, you'll figure it out. My friend makes funny videos and she does an awesome job.  
**

**- Escape to the Stars is a title to a song called Cinema Bizarre. I don't know it but Cinema Bizarre's music gives me a lot of inspiration and muse to write.**

**- I do own the main character and he goes by Luke (as of so far) what he goes through.**

**This Chapter is dedicated to Rabid-Lycan of deviant art. Though her youtube account is a different username but you get the same awesome person.**

**Lastly that this story is going to be rated M for reasons that might happen into the story as I write on. And nudity for this chapter, but I'm not naming body parts BE MATURE! .**

_Book One: Escape to the Stars_

_Chapter One: Slip, fall, get back up, and what?_

"_Get ready to run" _the winged-person spoke softly, _"We're getting you out of here"_

I heard from the cage to my right. My door opened up and I saw another winged-person, but she had a dog in her arms and was small looking, at least- smaller than I was. I couldn't tell because of the lack of lights. My medium-sized fox ears twitched as I sore the innocent figure who released me, told me to bail although there were no voices to hear because the figure went to get the others. I reached out toward the outer edge of the door frame of the cage (though there are no door frames in cages, but you get my pint, right?) and got out. I stretched really quick, extending my limbs, and my tail gave out a shiver. The gown that I was wearing went up to the bottom of my knees.

Oh yeah, I forgot I had to run. I saw the other mutants, like myself, running past me. I started to run as fast as I could, but I'm not the best runner in the world, being locked up for a while does this to you if you know what I mean. Wait, you don't because your human but for the odd chance that you are someone like me who is reading this, maybe you do. If that's the case, kudos. Anyways, I didn't know where I was going but while I was trying to get a firm grip without slipping on the concrete floor of this disgusting place, I heard voices. This time, I really heard voices, not ones that were in my head or whatnot. I stood there, in the shadows, watching the battle of the year (my opinion, don't kill me). I couldn't bear to keep my eyes open the entire time but it was toward the end of it all I shut them. I kept my eyes shut until I could only hear the rats scattering around me.

When I opened my eyes, it was just like if nothing happened. This was the sewers so my opinions are no good opinions. Then after a slow-long breath, I walked toward the noise was at, where I saw the battle. I was alone, unless you count the rats that scurry past me as I walked through here. I looked down at the concrete floor that was polluted with sludge, and _blood. _Of course I heard everything that happened. Something about killing someone's brother but that was all I remember listening to. Just a little side note for myself.

The smell of the fresh air was near. It was quite odd for me, the only scents that I know of was Pinesol, the stench of this place, and blood. The air wasn't actually fresh but it was better than this setting and the blood.

The silly saying of _"Don't go walking toward the light!"_ didn't have any affect at the moment. I saw the mess outside that I've been missing for only God knows how long I've been in what use to be my home. There was a large green lady just standing on the water, amazing. I wish I could do that. I looked around for something to climb. Also when I looked up, it was very possible for me to jump and grab on the ledge, so I did. I held on toward the ledge and climbed my way up.

I looked around at the scenery and I saw to people, bath my gender, looking at my strangely. More toward the ears, I personally didn't care about them. As the walked toward me, my tail hid behind my two legs as they were closed together. Once the two persons were about only three feet in front of me, I just stared at them. The person with a large, long beard asked me if my ears were real. I shook my head as my response. "Do you need clothes?" He asked me. I looked at my gown and saw the mixtures of monochromes of sludge and saw that my knees had blood on them.

"Uhh..." I stuttered in front of the two horrible looking men. "Please?"

"Great!" The other man shouted all excitedly. "Follow us, young lad."

It was a ten minute walk and none of them even noticed my tail yet, thank goodness. I gave myself a little safety bubble as I walked with the two gross-looking people. And for the record, I kept my tail upward so it didn't flop down, underneath my gown of course. Sorta like a squirrel, it requires a lot of muscle that I didn't have, I rather let it flop but for my reasons, I'll have to keep it this way.

"Okay, we're here!" said the man with the large beard.

It was a medium-to-large-size building from the looks of it and I have no idea what it is. "This is where we live." said that other guy. I looked at the sign reading: New York City Homeless shelter. "They have everything you need, cloths, food, water, food, water, and a mattress."

_What the heck is a mattress?_ I thought. I slowly walked toward the door to the building that was apparently a homeless shelter. The door that I saw, it read push, so I pushed the door slowly and entered. This place was bigger in the inside than the outside for sure. I guess it was just me. There were people staring at me like if I was a freak or something. Crazy isn't that? A freak! Like me? Well, I got use to it now so it didn't matter to me. I slowly walked toward the front desk, looking around at the other people who were staring at me still. Once I got to the front desk, I started to stutter again, nervous, what can I say? I can say this, "H... h-hello?" I said to the person behind the desk. The body was faced backwards so I couldn't tell who it was till the person behind the desk turned around as I questioned what it was.

The person behind the desk looked at me. It was an old woman, all wrinkly and stuff. She looked at my ears then to my eyes. "Are those real?" Why do these people ask me that? I really want to ask them if their face was real but I know that would be rude but heck, why? Her hair was the same color as mine were, but mine were better of course, except for the fact that there is gunk and whatever there is in it.

"No," I answered quickly as a nervous wreck.

"What's your name sweetie?"

My name? I never had been given a name before when I was locked up, and being tested like some animal. Oh wait, I was like some animal. "S-s-sorry ma'am, I don't remember m-m-my name."

"Oh my, I am so sorry sweetie. Why don't we just give you a name for now and if you remember down the road, then we'll change it," the wrinkled woman asked me. She seemed to be in a happy mood for some strange reason that I don't know. "boy or girl?"

"Boy," I answered. I knew that for sure but my voice and maybe my longish-hair threw her off. I need to cut my hair soon.

The lady started typing on her computer. I was able to see the reflexion of the screen from a photograph. It looked like a name generator the first name popped out was 'Gaylord' the woman almost busted up into laughter and said no about six times. "I'm sorry, I have a nephew who's gay," she stared pressing the random button again. "How 'bout Luke? Like Luke Skywalker from Star Wars?" I never watched Star Wars (of course not, I've been underground in a top secret lab that no one knows about for crying out loud!) but I do remember in my life time, two of the scientists in white coats talking about the third Star Wars movie and how awesome it was.

"Umm... sure?" I think I'm staring to get use to the talking thing.

"Do you know how old you are?"

"No. What age do I look like to you?" Yup, I'm getting use to the talking thing.

"I'm not sure; everyone looks twenty-five to forty to me. Why don't you take a shower? Get that... whatever that is in your hair. We'll drop some clothes for you right now," the lady told me. Oh! She had a name tag; I couldn't believe that I didn't catch that before I started getting use to the talking thing. It read Agnes; I guess it was a better name than _Gaylord_. "Just walk down that hall and the boy's showers are over there." Agnes pointed toward the boring shaded white hall.

I nodded and walked toward the boring shaded white tunnel. She didn't even tell me which door or what side it was. That was fine though, I figured it out. It was the fourth door on the left, the grey door in a darker gray lettering. I opened the door and there was a box with arms and legs. The box dropped and my ears dropped quickly from being startled. It was a small boy, about the same as the girl who bailed me out, the one with the dog. He has dark hair; not exactly black but pretty close, skin was Caucasian white with little tints of shade. "There are clothes and whatever you need in the box."

"Thank you," I said. I probably scared him, my ears and how I look all messy and dirty mainly. My tail was still in its squirrel-like position, underneath my gown. The boy left.

My tail instantly plopped from being tired. I don't know how those squirrels do it but it's freakn' hard. I took off my trashy gown. Grabbed the box and tossed it near the far end of the showers. I walked down toward the shower, leaving behind of what was me just about a couple of hours ago. What I grew up with, what the devil gave me in pity.

I walked into the shower, closed the sliding door, and turned it on. Not even a second later, the water below me became filth. It came out that I was a lot dirtier (not in the sexual way you pervs) than I thought. The weirdest thing was that there were about fifteen large pebbles in my fur... of my tail! Also that I had scraped my elbow and had cuts on my left side, it must have been from falling while at the sewers.

After I got rid of all the gunk, rocks, and whatever the heck that were on me (which took me almost ten maybe twenty minutes), I sat there, naked in the shower, my wet platinum blond tail curled around my hairless legs, my knees bent where my head could just sit on them, my arms surrounding my knees, like if I'm hugging myself, and completely soaked, this would be me thinking to myself but there were no train of thoughts at the moment.

Anyways, I later got bored and turned off the shower and grabbed the towel that was over the shower door and wrapped it around me. My tail shook most of the water off but I don't normally shake my hair to get the water out. Related to this topic of hair, I couldn't believe that my hair was down past my shoulder blades. I could have sworn that it was at my shoulders. Now I REALLY need to cut it.

I remembered the box that the boy dropped that was my clothes. I opened the box and it had tons of pants, shirts, boxers, socks, and even beenies. The only thing that wasn't there were shoes. Although I grew calluses over the time that was almost my entire life. I'm not sure which one brought me to life yet. I never had shoes before. I dug through the box and found some large sandals at least. I grabbed the darker shade of underpants. Put on a t-shirt, put on the larger pair of pants, main reason so I an insert my tail. I didn't need to get a tail slit for my pants; I don't exactly want to be recognized by bad people. The sad thing was that the pants were loose on me so I dug through the box for a- "Ah-ha!"- A belt.

I was dry except for my hair and ears but there was a beenie for my hair. The beenie was a dark gray. I could tell that it was black and gray easily.

The door opened and the boy entered. "You took a very long time."

"How long?"

"Like almost an hour."

"I'm sorry, there was a lot of ducky stuff everywhere."

I looked at the mirror at the wall behind him with the door to the right. I didn't exactly look young as the girl with the dog. Just by guessing, she might have been nine or ten. Nor did I look like the other girl who helped us escape; my guess for her age was maybe sixteen or seventeen. I'll just go in between the two ages at thirteen. That's not a bad number of being old, that old lady behind the desk looks about two-hundred years old, but that's an over-estimated guess.

"Those pants look big on you."

"The other ones didn't fit me," I replied.

"Oh."

"Yah."

I walked out of the bathroom and looked for the bedroom that I went past. It's been a long day and I'm really hungry at the moment. It wasn't the worst discussion I had before, awkward, yes. Maybe I should go get food first, but I'm too tired to, or was that laziness? I don't know.

**More Author's notes: Is it beanie or beenie? I always thought it was beenie but it might be beanie. For future writings of course.**

**So what did you think?**

**Are you a bit confuse, if yes, then don't worry. For every chapter I am going to be writing a small summary of the entire chapter and what you know so far for each character that goes on.**

**If you want to give me advice, feel free to review it, if you want to review it and if you are like me, you want to do it anyways. Feel free.**

**I like it when you give me advise in my writing or if you like "whoaaaa" And not even read it, saying good job... yeah that doesn't help. You should read my work and give me ways to improve my writing. You get my point right? I hope so. lol  
**


	2. Chapter One Summary and notes

Chapter One Summary

Mutants just like him helped him and other mutants escaped the institute. The boy had been left behind and got lost into the sewers and found his way in the bay area of New York City as two homeless guys (or hobos) asked him if he needed help. Once the hobos and he got to the homeless shelter, the elderly lady behind the counter named, Agnes, helps takes him in for now and named him Luke till he remembers his real name. Luke took a warm shower for the first time in a while to remove the entire gunk and whatever that was on him.

Characters

(To me characters are characters that have names, the other ones aren't as important)

**Main:**

Name: Luke

Age: Around thirteen.

Gender: Male

What does he have? : He has Arctic Fox in him.

Appearance: He is five foot five and a half, pale, gray eyes, platinum blond, long hair.

Anything else: He's colorblind.

**Secondary:**

**Not Important:**

Name: Agnes

Age: not mention but she's old.

Gender: Female

Appearance: She's small, bit, and wrinkly.

Anything else: I hope not.

Other things

I did mention that I forgot to add a character but I said the wrong character. I really mean Total, not Toto. They look too much alike but one talks and the other one doesn't. I apologize and I feel like that I fail at life.

And I still do not own James Patterson's work, plots, characters, events. The only ones that were used in chapter one were Max, Angel, Total, and Jeb. But weren't really recognized because they were unknown to the main character.

Characters mentioned above are mine, there will be more characters.


End file.
